The Perfect Gift
by ReporterHeart2500
Summary: With a week until Christmas, can Nicolette find the perfect gift to woo Manic, or will Mina beat her to it and steal her chances. T for later chapters. ManicXOC story. Also, story takes place three years after main plots, so ages are three years older.
1. 7 Days 'Til Christmas

**Just a little series about Nikanic against Manina. I don't like Manina very much, so I'm sorry for those who like it. And I've got nothing against Mina at all, but I don't find her suitable for Manic. **

**I only own Nikki and Steven, and the mentioning for the names "**_**Mimi, Keirra, Harmony, Melody, Lacey, Harper, Joey, Jojo, Casey, Natasha", **_**no one else. I swear; no one else.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Silent night, holy night, son of god, love's pure light…~," _she sang happily. She felt so happy being able to sing for her friends; it was a week before Christmas, and Nicolette Bandit was singing a happy song for the holiday spirit, as she hung up lights on her windowpane. "..._Jesus, Lord, at thy birth. Jesus, Lord, at thy birth~."_

There was a sudden sound of merry clapping as the ruby hedgehog turned her head, blushing at the three younglings clapping for her singing. "That was amazing, miss!" the yellow cat cheered. Her two companions; a brown dog and a white mouse, cheered too. The cat girl had a collar on her, which read; "_Carol_."

Nikki smiles warmly, before stepping off of the latter. "Why, thank you so much." The kids giggled at how nice the ruby hedgehog was; before scattering on their way. Nikki began again; "_Silent night, holy night_…~."

She hummed the rest until the lights were all up, gently flipping on the lights before she made her way inside. Nikki's breath suddenly felt warm as she tucked herself away from the drafts of the cold winter and snuggled into the couch. It was oh so cold again, and soon a brown and grey furred fox stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, snickering. "Nix, we need to get to work with wrapping."

"We have at least six days, Steven…," she whined playfully, adding a slight giggle into her words, "can't we wait?"

"No."

"Ugh, perfectionist," she teased, causing a snicker out of the siblings. The young ruby hedgehog sprang up, stretched her arms and ran into the kitchen, where a wide stack of gifts were. "We have gifts for; Mimi, Keirra, Harmony, Melody, Lacey, Harper, Joey, Jojo, Casey, Natasha, and then for Cyrus, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Tikal, Shadow, Sonic, Sonia, and…," he stopped for a minute before looking at his three-years-younger frowning sister. "You have nothing for Manic, right?"

"I couldn't think of anything, he's a thief who will practically steal anything, so what do I even get him?" Nikki murmured slightly disappointed.

"I heard Mina's getting him something special, that no one can duplicate…," Steven said, befuddling the ruby hedgehog as she tilted her head.

"And that would be…?"

"I don't know, no one said a word. Sally's keeping her nose in the air with this one… and, well, knowing how Mina isn't too _fond_ of sharing her surprises, she wouldn't say in case I told Manic…," he replied, making Nikki then cross her arms and pout humorously.

"Joy to the world…"

"…the Lord has come," Steven joked in reply, making the young girl sitting on the stool snicker. "Yeah, that's it."

Nikki grabbed her coat and shall, before walking to the door. "Save me a few of gifts to wrap so I do my share, but I'm going to find the perfect gift for Manic…"

Later that day, Nikki had gone to her favorite store; Pier 1 Imports. She decided to look through some things. She saw things like glass angels, and sleds, but nothing good. "I wonder; what if I get him Christmas drumsticks?" She then searched the store in and out, but to no luck. She was _out_ of luck, finally giving up and walking outside. She did, however, get an audio recorder, like what Steven had asked for. They were to go caroling on Christmas Eve, and Steven wanted to record it.

Nikki was in a rut, she wanted a perfect gift for Manic, so he would know how much she loved him. Ever since they met, trying to defeat Robotnik, they had grown close, but Nikki never had the courage to tell Manic her true feelings towards the emerald thief. She always wanted to tell him what she felt, how she felt around him, but no luck; she would have to wait until she found the perfect gift.

She quickly shrugged off the feeling of defeat and hustled back home, before she heard the sound of a certain mongoose's voice. She shuddered at the words she heard; "Manic will love it, Mina. He'll _so_ be yours by Christmas…"

She knew that was Sally's voice, but quickly shook off the feeling of hatred and began to walk, just as she heard the words from Mina; "I just hope Nicolette will have a nice Christmas too…"

And with that, she was off with the audio recorder, heading home as she felt a sudden wave of pain hit her. Where it hurt.

In her heart.

"Manic, I will find you the perfect gift, I promise… the perfect Christmas gift…"

**I know it was short, but, believe me, it'll get longer. I promise. I hope you guys liked it, and R&R would be very much appreciated. Enjoy.**


	2. Gift Planning

**Yay! Next chapter. Kinda sad, this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it, anyways. Well, like before, I only own Nikki and Steven. Everyone else belong to wherever they come from. DIC or SEGA or Archie or whatever…**

**Enjoy.**

Nikki quickly ran past store windows and jam-packed malls with people practically waiting outside to get into the store! She sighed cold breath, suddenly dropping her bags. What more to see besides Manic! Before she could call over, she saw the girl in his arms, the nuzzling into her yellow furred neck. The inhaling of her purple hair and the fluttering of her green eyes.

Mina…

Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw him nuzzle into her. The one boy she loved cuddled into the one girl she _hated_… and there was nothing to do about it. She swallowed another lump as Manic caught sight of her, but he only look back at Mina while they changed directions. Manic walked away, but looked over his shoulder at Nikki, before shaking his head in apprehension. A frosty cold tear trickled down Nikki's face as she ran, snatching her bags again and just ran, out of sight from him, and how she wished out of mind. She couldn't contain it as she cried so silently, that the quaking only seemed like shivering from the cold. "Manic…," she murmured pathetically, biting her lip at the name. But biting a little _too_ hard, as her teeth bit into and caused a slight drop of blood to trickle out of her lip. She quickly dabbed it away and stood up, taking the audio recorder and walking back home.

"Why, Manic?" she sobbed, "I was too late, I should have told you sooner…"

She put a finger to the bitten part of her lip, shuddering at how painful it felt.

Nikki sighed, before turning around, as she heard a female clear her throat.

"What happened with you?" a sweet yet feisty voice asked politely, Nikki knew who it was. "Amy…I have no time for this…"

"C'mon, Nix, you can tell me. I just want to help you. It's _Christmas_, it's time for joy and to be happy!" Amy persisted, giggling at her fake debate with her friend.

"Alright… I saw Manic cuddling Mina, and when he saw me he changed direction like he didn't _want_ to see me… what do I do?" she asked softly, her voice like a mere wind of echoes.

"I say forget about the boy and have fun. I was just going to find a gift for Sonic, and maybe even some ingredients to make some holiday sugar cookies, you're more than welcome to join me…"

"I have to go home and wrap gifts, for…," she counted quietly, then replied; "Twenty people. I'm sorry, but I don't have much time."

"But you have six days to wrap? Why the rush?"

"Cause' of my perfectionist brother."

They both shared a quick laugh before Amy gave the ruby girl a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. They both smiled as Nikki whispered in Amy's ear; "Get him a new kit of guitar picks, he'd like that."

With that they headed in separate directions, and Nikki sang softly as she carried the bags and her audio recorder. "_Some hearts they just have all the right breaks, some hearts have the stars on their sides…~,_" she hummed, skipping all the way to her house.

Once inside, she saw her fair share of ten present to wrap, eleven including Steven's present. But not even twelve, with Manic's present, which she didn't have.

Yet; she didn't have,_ yet._

"Nikki? You home yet?"

She replied to Steven; "Yeah, I'm here, but with no luck…"

"Ah, but, maybe there's still something. By the way, what's in the bags?"

"Cooking supplies and ingredients for the Christmas dinner party, remember? We're hosting a party for our friends, like _every_ year…," she replied mockingly, making a stupid face that got a good seconds chuckle from the older fox.

"I didn't say I didn't _remember_, I said I wanted to know what was in the bags… complete difference, Nix," he joked right back, imitating the face she made.

Nikki giggled at him before remembering her dilemma; "I just have nothing in mind for him. And if Mina's gift is _perfect_, then I don't want to duplicate it, but I don't even know what she got… what am I to do, Stevie?"

"If you want my help, don't call me Stevie, but anyways, maybe a new set of Christmas drumsticks?"

"Tried. There's nothing like that left…"

"Drum repair kit?"

"He has four," she answered.

"Medallion polishing kit?"

"What?"

"CDs?" he asked.

"He has all the songs he likes, already, and I know them all, which doesn't help."

"Why don't you try making him a good luck charm, like a glass angels of his friends?"

It was then that the ruby hedgehog jumped up and kissed her brother on the cheek, before grabbing her audio recorder and running to the bottom of the stairs. "You're a love saver, Steven!"

She then hear him clear his throat, and sheepishly yet jokingly added; "Which I'll get to work on your idea after I finish wrapping the rest of the gifts…"

He chuckled and rolled out the wrapping paper; "Yup. Very wise choice, my younger sister."

"Ha!" Nikki challenged as Steven playfully rolled his eyes and snickered. "Have fun," he said before grabbing the food items in the bag and sorting them out into the separate cupboards that they belonged in.

"Steven?"

"Yeah, Nikki?"

She smiled warmly at him, before getting back to work. "Thanks a million, for the idea…"

**Yeah, okay, so, this is only a little bit longer, but, that's okay. More to come, and later on this will get intense. But not **_**that **_**kind of intense, okay? R&R, please?**


	3. Love Is Pretty Depressing Sometimes

**Okay, this actually a kind of sad chapter for Nikki. Sorry, Nix. And the dream is in first person because it's **_**her **_**dream, okay? I only own Nikki and Steven, no one else. I swear on my life I only own Nikki and Steven.**

**Enjoy, people.**

Nikki held the crazy glue in her hands, carefully and expertly gluing the little crystals onto the glass. She had found some old wine glasses and wire to make the base of the angels out of, and was now working on the red echidna angel. She had a tear fall as she looked at the calendar; "Three more days… I'll never get it done…"Nikki had been working on them for the past three days, starting the night after she got the idea. She had already finished the Amy, Sonia, Sonic and Tails one, but she still had to go do Manic, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Cyrus, one her herself and finish the Knuckles angel. She wasn't even sure she had enough glasses to do them all. Quietly, she added the light and thin fluffy string as a collar around the red echidna's angel, and finally gluing on the halo.

Five done, seven to go.

She had spent a good portion of her night from when she should have been sleeping, to stay up and make the figurines. She had felt good with the idea Steven gave her, and wanted to finish it quickly. She clinked her finger against the now kiln cooked clay, and smiled as she continued to dress the figure.

"Nix?" came a yawn from the doorway.

"Steven?"

"Go to bed, you need rest…," he replied worriedly.

"Well, I finished five in two days, why not…," she replied, a soft yawn escaping from her lips. Tired, she leapt off the stool and scampered up the stairs, cozying into her bed. She had her eyes closed, and, in a matter of no time, she was drifted into a soft slumber.

"_Nikki?"_

What was that voice?

"_Nix, it's me…"_

Who?

"_I just wanted to ask why you bother."_

Bother with-,

"_Why have you never told me you loved me?"_

Who are you!

"_It's me…"_

Who's me?

"_Manic."_

_And suddenly I saw a green hedgehog appear out of nothing, the blank endless void of nothing, and stare at me. His eyes were twisted, like something was wrong. He peered at me, angrily or hurt, I couldn't tell. "Nikki, why have you never told me you loved me? Didn't I have a __right__ to know?"_

"_Yes, of course, but-,"_

"_But nothing, Nicolette." He called me full name, he must be furious. I began to choke down sobs now, but he only seemed to __want__ to see me cry. "You always pick on me, single me out, act like I don't matter, but for what? Just so you can turn around and say 'I__ love__ you!' Well, it doesn't work like that, Nikki. You should have been upfront, like Mina… now you know why she means so much more than you-,"_

"_STOP__!"_

_He seemed surprised at me, but let me continue with that smug little look of scorn. "I never meant to hurt you! I loved you, but I was too much of a __wimp__ to show it! I'll admit it! I'll scream it to the heavens, I was wrong! I should have told you sooner-,"_

"_But now, I have Mina… and you mean __nothing__." I chocked down sobs even more now, that I was beginning to fall numb to him and his power over me now._

"_Get up… you're embarrassing the both of us…"_

_I cried._

"_You're an embarrassment, Nikki…"_

_I sobbed now._

"_I wish I never had met you…"_

_I was now wailing._

"_I hate you…"_

_My eyes began to sting._

"_And I always will…"_

_I screamed._

Then she woke up. She was panting with tears falling down so fast, she couldn't keep track. "Manic…," she sobbed quietly, wishing that the memory of her dream would go away.

"What did I do to you…?" Nikki sobbed again, burying her face in her hands and chocking for breath.

She started to gasp for air now, sobbing so quietly, yet so frantically. A chill traveled down the ruby girl's spine as she wiped the tears away. Her head spun over to the stairs, and her mind quickly shown the image of an angel.

"I need sleep."

_Distract yourself…_

"I _need_ sleep."

_You need to get your mind off of the nightmare, Nicolette._

That voice… that was Manic's voice!

"I need sleep!" she yelled at whatever voice was telling her to make the angels. She quickly realized it was her subconscious producing the voice of her beloved green hero, and quickly began to cry again. Her face was now a soaked fur and dripping skin wreck, and her body trembled at the thought of herself, how tardy she was to admit it.

Her eyes shifted to the stairs again, and her mind was aching to work again. _Well, I do need to finish these things before it's too late… And I shouldn't waste time with only three more days until Christmas, _she pondered in thought to herself.

Finally, she stood up, and went back to work. She needed something to take her mind off of the dream. She got to work on the Shadow angel, taking the clay and molding it on the wine glass, shaping the quills to perfection and the eyes. Her hands froze still for a minute, before the young, ruby hedgehog felt a tear fall and a choke of a buried sob.

The young girl quickly got back to her senses, rubbing the wet sponge to smooth the cracks and dents. She fiddled with the blade to give texture to the fur, and scraping and carving the eyes. As she did, she kept glancing out the window at the night sky, feeling a sense of uneasiness rocking her.

She cried again.

**Aww, poor Nikki. Not a very sad or depressing chapter, but it seemed pretty saddening for Nikki. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. R&R is very much appreciated, thanks!**


	4. Of Course Family Loves Each Other

**Chapter four will actually be a pretty nice one; a nice brother-sister-family-love chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I only own Nikki and Steven, no one else. They all belong to SEGA/DIC/Archie/Wherever…**

It was now 7:00 in the morning, and Nikki only had about two hours of sleep. She had been watching the kiln all night, and finishing her Shadow angel, and starting on the Cream angel, by molding it.

"Nik! I told you to get some sleep!" Steven's voice echoed from the hallway. Nikki shook her head; "I couldn't."

"Not a good excuse. Not a good one at all."

"You wouldn't get it…," the young ruby hedgehog said with a slight frown and a tear. Her older brother then walked into the room, with a tray and six fragile glass angels on them. Steven carefully placed the tray down next to the both of them, and picked up a ball of clay. Nikki turned to him, jokingly scoffing; "And I thought you wanted me to get sleep."

"I said wanted _you_ to get some sleep, not me."

"Not a good excuse, not a good one at all," she mocked playfully, making the fox chuckle. "Yeah, okay, twist me words against me…"

"Ha!" Nikki laughed teasingly, snickering afterwards. "If you know me at all, I _so_ would do that."

"I figured, why would you do it if you didn't?"

"Cause' I like to mess around with you…"

"Hmm? Really now?"

"Wrong choice of words, Stevie…," Nikki gulped, face turning sheepishly pale, then a mocking shade of red; "And wash your mind out, too." "You also need to if you understood what I meant."

"Ha!" she teased again.

Steven chuckled a little, before molding a head like what Nikki had done. He sculpted out eyes and ears, like a bat. "Rouge?" Nikki asked, as Steven turned to her with a stupid look on his face."No, I'm making Dracula who got turned into a woman who look just like Rouge." Nikki snickered at his sarcasm; it was pretty entertaining at times.

Nikki continued on the bunny ears for the Cream figure, and scrubbed the water on the cracks and ridges.

"Steven?"

He turned to her; "Yeah, Nix? What's on your mind?"

"I had a pretty bad nightmare last night, um… about Manic…," she replied timidly, her voice cracked and dry of emotion.

"Why would you have a nightmare about Manic…?"

"He loved Mina."

"Oh," Steven said, hushed. He felt for his sister, but he didn't want to say anything to worsen it. "Nikki, you need to tell him-," 'I tried, Steven, but it keeps coming out as an insult, or that I'm teasing him. I can't say it as honest as I feel it."

"Well, maybe when he gets the gift, he'll understand…"

"I hope so. I really hope so."

Steven patted her back, causing the ruby hedgehog's head to vow as she whimpered. "I know he can't say no to you, I know it."

"Yeah, but, he was cuddling Mina yesterday, I know that he loves her."

Steven sighed; "Maybe it was too cold-,"

"Why'd he walk away when he saw me?"

"Didn't want you to get the wrong idea?" Steven offered in response.

Nikki scoffed a little, not as a joke; "Yeah, I'm_ positive_ that was it…"

Finally wanting to break through, Steven grabbed his sister's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. Only, his eyes read faith, not anger. "Nicolette Abbot Bandit, you listen to me right now," Nikki gulped a little at his tone, but he continued;

"I don't know you at all if you're going to quit at winning Manic's heart. You never quit, and even if you don't steal his heart like he stole yours, he'll still understand how you feel if you tell him. He might just love you back, but you'll never know if you don't try. And if you quit, it's like you don't love him at all. Did I quit when Sonia liked Knuckles? No. I come upfront and honest with her, and she told me that it was okay, and later, when we finally got to know each other like family, we got together. I can't say it'll be the exact same scenario, but Manic won't even consider you if he doesn't know now how you feel for him, got it?"

Nikki nodded. Steven sighed and hugged her tightly, as the young girl hugged back tearfully. "Nikki… I only want to see you happy… and right now, you have to show him you do love him…"

"I know, Steven… I know…"

"So, I'll help you make the angels, if you do something for me… you admit it to Manic how you feel after we go caroling."

The ruby girl nodded, and Steven grabbed another lump of clay. "I'll finish up gender-bender Dracula if you get to work on yours. I'll make Tikal and Cyrus, too, but you have to finish the Cream angel and the ones of you and Manic… okay?"

Happily, Nikki abided and got to work sculpting her angel. She hummed; "Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, thy leaves are green forever oh Christmas thy leaves are green forever...~,"

Steven chuckled; "Getting in the spirit, are we?"

She nodded; "You think?"

"I hope so, you and Mina are the lead carolers, or, the, yeah, lead carolers…," he replied jokingly, but Nikki grit her teeth. "You _had _to being _her _into this?"

"Sorry, Nix."

"Hey, um, Steven?" she asked hushed.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously, but more of a hint of faith in his response.

"What are you doing for Sonia…?"

Steven's muzzle went dark red like Nikki's fur as he hushed his answer so softly, she couldn't hear him. "Huh?" He hushed it barely louder. "Come again, Steven?" This time around, he couldn't find the voice to reply, so he flipped out a ring box and quickly tucked it back in the pocket of his cargo shorts. Nikki gasped and giggled at this, but remained working. "She's gonna be a happy hedgehog…"

"I hope so, Nikki, I hope so…" he stopped after a minute of his pondering in thought to feel Nikki hugging him, and her words; "I love you, bro…"

"I love you too, sis," he said softly, patting her head, before joking; "Now get back to work." Both siblings laughed and got back to sculpting, as they both focused on their Christmas lovers.

Nikki would win him. She would win his heart.

**Little bit of sibling comfort there, and for those of you guys who got what Steven meant… please, don't get mad at me if you don't like my Steven X Sonia pairing. It's another one I'm using in this. Well, enjoy, and please R&R. I'd love you forever if you did. Thanks!**


	5. Time For Some Christmas Cheer

**Okay, this chapter, I don't know what to say. It's pretty ordinary, so, enjoy. I only own Nikki and Steven, no one else. They either belong to DIC or SEGA or Archie or wherever…**

**Enjoy, people.**

When Steven walked back into the room with two glasses of water, he saw his sister, her head in arms, softly breathing; he chuckled, knowing she was asleep. It was now 2 days until Christmas, and together she had finished her Cream angel, while Steven finished all three of his promised ones. The Cyrus, Tikal and Rouge ones looked perfectly fine, and not even a burn or misshape on the baked clay figures. Steven had been doing pottery since a little kid, and he made all three before putting them in the kiln, which really helped. All that was left was for Nikki to make the ones of her and Manic…

Steven shook his sister a little; she groaned, whining; "Let me sleep, Steven…" "Manic's here." Nikki's head shot up; "What now?" "Just kidding."

"Jerk," Nikki retorted teasingly, putting her hand on the side of her head, and leaning on her elbow. She felt some chunks of clay in her hair, but didn't really care much about it. She only try to pull it out and yawn softly, rubbing he tired orange orbs.

"Nix, you gotta get dressed and ready, everyone's coming over to practice caroling…," Steven said, helping her to her feet. "When?" He cringed as he checked his watch; "Five minutes," he said, as Nikki snapped her fingers in defeat and ran up the stairs. As she did, he called up; "I'll hide the gift stuff while you get dressed, but hurry up, Nix!"

In the five minutes, Steven had put her gift supplies and finished angels in his bedroom, along with the unfinished ones of Manic and half of Nikki in along with it. Nikki had also changed from her nightgown into festive red sweater and a white mini shirt with green denim jeans. She straightened the skirt before running down the steps, just as the door opened. Amy and Sonic stepped in first, Sonic's seemingly annoyed face at how she was cuddling him and his oh so obvious blush at how he liked it. Next was Sonia, who planted a soft kiss on Steven's cheek before going all the way in. After her were Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Tikal, finally Cyrus and Rouge. Nikki looked out the door one last time, before Sonia uneasily spoke up; "Manic's out with Mina."

Nikki wanted to wail at those words, but she stayed strong and turned around, clapping her hands together and putting on a fake smile. "The song we were going to sing was O Holy Night, right?"

They all nodded, as Nikki then began the practice; everyone sang in perfect harmony, except for Knuckles, who didn't sing at all. "_Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth, long lay the world in sin and error pining, till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth, a thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn, fall on your knees oh, hear the angel voices…~_,"

It was an hour later that they finished singing, and all headed out. Nikki and Steven waved goodbye, Sonia giving the brown and grey fox a kiss on the cheek before exiting, which made the twenty year old male blush. Nikki snickered at him; "Okay, it didn't _totally_ bomb… I'll give you credit there…"

"Glad, I guess…," Steven spoke with a cracked voice, scratching the back of his head nervously. Nikki giggled, as she then questioned; "Where's you put my stuff?" "My room."

"Thanks!" she called out, running up and gathering the stuff. She then studied her Manic angel, and she swore she saw a smile. Getting all giddy inside, she quickly yet carefully brought the stuff downstairs, and set it on the table. "I have about one more day to finish sculpting, and then maybe early tomorrow to finish baking them, before caroling, and I have to have them decorated and wrapped, too. You think I can get it done in time?" she asked curiously, though a smirk on her muzzle. "I know you can, sis, cause' that's just you…"

She hugged her brother tightly for his response, before getting back to work on her two angels left. She festively began to sing. "_Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin, mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace…~."_

It was then that night she had the two angels left in the kiln, and as yawning like nothing could stop her. She knew it was around midnight, but didn't want to leave them in the kiln, or they'd burn and be ruined. For good. She jumped as the feel of a hand was pressed onto her shoulder, before taking in that it was the feel of Steven's glove. Nikki turned her head slowly, and smiled as her eyes fell again, and another yawn rolled of her lips.

"Go to bed, I'll watch them…"

"No…," she whined, "You helped more than you should have…"

"But I want you to get some sleep so you can be caroling tonight…"

"Tonight?"

"After midnight stars the new day, so, technically, tonight…"

"Ah. Um, Steven?"

"Yeah, Nix?" he asked his little hedgehog sister, as she eyes suddenly seemed perfectly fine. They didn't flitter and droop as though she was tired; they only keep open, staring at the kiln. She sighed, walking to the stairs. "I thought you had a question…"

"Thanks. For helping me this time around… I couldn't have done it without you…"

Steven smiled, replying; "I'd hate to see you miserable with your love life, after Randall-,"

Nikki stated with tears; "Don't remind me."

The stairs creaked in the silence as the seventeen year old, ruby girl made her way up to the bed, and plopped down on the mattress. Her eyes shut as they thanked her for the rest, and soon, she was asleep, dreaming of her angels, and how happy Manic would be…

And most of all… finally admitting to Manic how she felt…

**Yeah, just a little chapter for the heck of it; it's actually kind of important, this one. I just hope you guys like it, and R&R is very much enjoyed and appreciated. Thanks and bye!**


	6. Time For A Jolly Ol' Song

**Okay, this is kind of a cute one. There's some SonAmy, Tailsream, Stevonia, and very little Knuxikal moments in here… So, if you don't like, don't criticize me. Also, there's some Nikanic in here, but not much. Just a little warning.**

**I only own Nikki and Steven, so no one else belongs to me. They belong to, as I've said before, DIC/SEGA/Archie/Anywhere they belong…**

**Enjoy.**

Nikki squealed with bliss as she had finally finished the last two angels and had them fully dressed, fully polished and fully finished. It had been a pain having to wait that night so she could finish it, but she managed. And, once she woke up early, she had begun to work. She actually admired her work with the halo, and the diamond collar around the Manic angel. But she then stare out the window, and sigh as she looked back at her clothes; her little red sweater and short red skirt, with a white belt and white jeans. And black boots, they looked just like Mina's outfit.

Finally, Nikki skipped out of her room and left the house with everyone else. They had begun their night's caroling.

"_Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth, long lay the world in sin and error pining, till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth. A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn, fall on your knees, oh, hear the angel voices. Oh, night divine, oh, night when Christ was born, oh, night divine, oh night, oh night divine, truly he taught us to love one another, his law is love and His gospel is peace, chains, shall He break for the slave is our brother, and in His name all oppression shall cease …~."_

All sang perfectly, Mina and Nikki both leading the group. Nikki tried to sing without a cracked voice as Manic kept glancing over to Mina with a blush, but she continued.

"_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, let all within us praise His holy name Christ is the Lord, their name, forever praise we. Noel, Noel, oh night, oh, night divine. Noel, noel, oh night, oh, night divine. Noel, noel, oh, oh, holy night…~."_

They finally finished after all applauded and finally left after a bow and curtsy. While walking, Amy piped up; "I'm so excited for tomorrow… this'll be the best Christmas ever!" Tails and Cream were being carried by Shadow and Rouge, who both kids were sleeping in their arms. While Rouge thought they looked cute cuddled up, Shadow groaned as he carried Cream. Amy had her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck, and was walking in rhythm of their carol. Sonic actually seemed to be showing the enjoyment of having Amy near him, and Knuckles of course teased him for it. Tikal was humming the tune, clutching her shall in her hands as if she was going to die if she didn't. Which she might just have in this cold. Cyrus was walking next to Sonia and Steven, who were cuddling each other, getting Cyrus to chuckle at them. Lastly, Nikki was tagging behind the group, in the back, where Manic and Mina were whispering to each other. The shock was when Mina looked back at Nikki, giggled, and replied to Manic. Manic then kissed her cheek and whispered something, which made Mina giggle again, and turn back to Nikki with a weird face.

As if Nikki wasn't supposed to notice…

She blockaded her tears as Nikki then kept walking. After a few minutes, they decided it was getting late and headed back, after dropping the kids back off at their houses. Shadow, Rouge, Tikal and Knuckles then headed out, but as Nikki noticed, Knuckles blushed very faintly as Tikal rested her head on his shoulder. She snickered as he went off with the rest. Cyrus had then left with Mina as they both chattered, and Mina winked over in a certain direction.

Manic's direction. As he blew her a kiss, Nikki scowled, but hid it with a gentle smile as she went to close the door. Manic didn't even look twice in her direction; it broke Nikki inside knowing what Manic really _was_ feeling for the yellow mongoose. But, she let it go for a minute. Sonic, Sonia, and Amy were inside, helping set up some things. "Thanks for helping out guys-,"

The door creaked open as Nikki quickly turned her head to see…. Manic coming inside. "I wanted to help you guys out…," he stammered, looking for a good excuse. In truth he just wanted to be with Nikki, but she didn't know that. And he did want to help, as long as Nikki stayed. But, the ruby hedgehog only look at the kitchen, saying to her friends helping out; "I'll start cooking the food for tomorrow. If anyone needs help, I'll be in the kitchen…"

Manic humorously snapped his fingers, mocking her; "You just wanna get outta work, don't ya'?" "Cooking the food for the party _is_ work, Manic," Sonia defended, as Manic scratched the back of his head. "Right, sorry, Nix-,"

But she was gone into the kitchen, pulling out recipes for all sorts of cookies and different platters. She followed one, called; "Angel Rice" It was rice patties sprinkled with brown sugar and cinnamon. She had tried it as a kid, and it was good. As long as the rice stayed plain, unseasoned and not mixed with anything, the recipe is perfect.

She started to get out her bowl, before a knock on the doorway was sounded, causing the young girl to squeal in surprise, and jump slightly. "And I couldn' startle ya'?" he joked from the doorway was Nikki scowled at him. "What do you want, Manic?" she said bitterly. "Cold is for the snow, Nix." Nikki batted an eye; "It's snowing… Manic…"

"Darn, there goes my roll…," he joked, chuckling in spite of himself. Not in spite of the terrible joke, but that he wasn't getting any closer to Nikki. He sighed a little, putting a hand on Nikki's shoulder, but the ruby girl shifted away. Giving her a hug would most likely mess up her cooking, and a kiss would probably get him slapped. He finally just gave her a pat on the back, before walking to the doorway; "Have a nice Christmas, Nix... I'll see you tomorrow…"

And with that, he left, and Nikki was once again left to fend off her thoughts and pain… and a sudden burst of happiness.

"_Just wait until tomorrow… Manikku…"_

**Yeah, little chapter just bout' caroling and stuff. Not much. R&R but no insults or anything… thanks for reading and bye for now!**


	7. Why Didn't I Know This

**Yes! Next chapter is up! This is actually a good one between Mina and Nikki, so enjoy. Also very short, but I hope you guys don't mind, the next one will be longer. I only own Nikki and Steven, no one else. They belong to… heck; I'm tired of saying it! They just don't belong to me!**

**Enjoy, people.**

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way-." She threw a pillow at him, giggling. "Shut up…," she whined, humorously. The fox then closed in on his hedgehog sister, wigging his hands on her stomach. This got the ruby hedgehog laughing hard. "Wake up, Nix." "You knew I was up two hours ago, Steven!"Nikki squealed in laughter, finally pulling herself away from him. She panted a little as Steven finished his song; "Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing, a sleighing song tonight-," She swatted him with another pillow, saying; "Not usually how you wake your sister up on Christmas-," she then stopped as she realized what she had just said, what today _was._

"Wrap the gift, Nikki. Some people are downstairs…" 'What time is it?" He checked his watch, replying; "10:39." "Wow, I slept in late…" "No joke, now get going…"

"Granite, I did cook practically all night…"

"No excuse, get moving."

"Ha!"

She happily sprang up, still dressed in yesterday's clothes and running over to her work table. Where she spotted a box and snowflake wrapping paper; and quickly wrapping it. In the lovely paper, she wrapped it neatly yet carefully, so it looked as lovely as the gift. She merrily hummed the tune as she wrapped, gently and precautious setting the angels in bubble wrap; the door creaked open, and in came… Mina.

"Mina? What do _you_ want?"

"I just came to ask how you are… you seemed sad last night-,"

"No crap I was sad, you and Manic just… you guys just…," she whimpered as she spoke, earning an unsuspected hug from the yellow mongoose. Nikki didn't want the hug at all, but she abided, knowing Mina meant it with care. "Why were we out so much and not telling you?" "…Yeah…" Mina giggled, squeezing Nikki's shoulder in a reassuring way. "Yes, I am in love with Manic, yes, I do have a nice gift, and, yes, I do wish that he would be mine… but I figured you needed to tell him first how you feel before I took my shot… I figured it'd be fair if Manic knew that _both_ of us liked him before choosing either you or I…"

"But… but he walked away when he saw me a few days ago… why?"

"He was out shopping for gifts, and we were talking about yours when we saw you…"

"But he was nuzzling you."

"He was whispering his idea, his nose was _very_ cold by the way…"

"Why'd he kiss your cheek last night?"

Mina went silent. She didn't reply only start to walk away. But before she disappeared, she whispered just loud enough; "Because I asked…"

And then she left.

**Wahoo… short chapter… yay. I hope you guys don't mind that this was very, VERY short, I did my best to make a sweet moment between friends… and some answers for Nikki. I'll make it up the next chapter, so enjoy. ^^ R&R please…**


	8. Since When Did Love Mean War

**Sad chapter, and I hope you guys don't mind sappy writing, cause' that'll be in here a lot. : Sorry. Also, a little reluctant Sally bashing. I really do like Sally a lot, but I needed it for the story. Also, when I mentioned NICOLE, she and Nikki are two different people, despite nearly exact names. Well, Nikki and Steven belong to me, and only Nikki and Steven. The rest belong to each respective Sonic universe they're from.**

**Enjoy and don't hate the sappiness…**

"This is it," she murmured, walking down the stairs, the box in her hand. Her card was hand written and in a sweet love poem. Simple yet wordy and full of her feelings. Taking a deep breath, the ruby, seventeen year old hedgehog took the final step until she was downstairs, surrounded by her closest friends… plus Sally. Nikki wasn't very fond of Sally, not that the princess was rude or cruel, just… looked down at people who weren't her friends. Mina and NICOLE she treated like sisters, Amy and Nikki she treated like dirt. But, Nikki didn't find a use in worrying about it; Mina had begged if Sally could come along, promising Sally would behave, and Steven abided unwillingly, knowing how Sally and his beloved sister got along. Not at all, in simpler terms.

Still ready to make it the best Christmas ever, she made her way over to the Christmas tree, and set her gift down, beside the one labeled; "To Nikki, from ." No name on it.

Nikki then made her way around the house, stopping by and chatting very few with people, like Amy and Sonic, teasing with her "_SonAmy_" remarks, Tails, about his machines, or even Cream, with how Omochao had been doing, and how her relationship with Tails was going, in which the rabbit of nine only replied; "We've been great friends, lately!" Though Nikki knew it was more. Sometimes she would even talk to Rouge about the jewel heists, and the same reply was how the collection kept getting bigger. Nikki would sometimes tease on how she would turn Rouge in someday, but even both girls knew she was serious, no matter how silly she put it.

"How's it going with Manic?" Nikki blushed when Rouge asked.

"Uh… um… I have his gift ready… it took me a while…," she whispered softly, knowing Rouge would hear, but no one else. Rouge then murmured back; "What is it?" Scoffing jokingly and shaking her head with that sly old smile, she said "Uh-uh."

"Please?"

"No."

"Alright hon, but good luck winning him over… I heard Mina's gift is going to be amazing…"

"Thanks for reminding me…," Nikki said plainly, yet coldly. Rouge snickered, patting the ruby hedgehog on her back reassuringly.

Steven then clinked his fork to his glass, and everyone looked up. "Seeing as we have about an hour until the party is over… I think maybe we should do gifts now…"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Sonia went first. Her gift was to Amy, as she opened it.

It was later that there was about twenty minutes left, and only four gifts were left; Mina's gift to Manic, Steven's gift to Sonia, Manic's gift to Nikki… and her gift to Manic.

Mina then stepped up Manic, holding the small gift in her hands. Sally nudged Nikki, with a '_her-gift-is-so-much-better-than-yours-by-a-mile_ stare', as Nikki only scoff at the rudeness in the squirrelmunk's eyes.

They both snapped back to reality as Manic hugged Mina, and Nikki looked down in shock. There in his hands were plush dolls of Mina and Manic… Nikki couldn't believe her eyes. Finally, Steven put a hand on his sister's shoulder, saying that it was her time to shine.

She carefully picked up the gift, and walked up to Manic. Sally had known all along that Nikki's gift would be good, and well made, seeing as she spent so much time on it. And Sally wanted Manic with Mina, at a rut; she stuck her foot out in front of Nikki, tripping the poor girl. Nikki screamed a little as she fell down to the hardwood floor, gift falling first and her chin on top. The whole group of friend and family and just people among all heard what sounded like shattering glass, thought it could have just been Nikki's heart. The sound of the glass breaking into little shards made Nikki's eyes go wide, before becoming watery. She sniffled a little, trying to hide what she very well knew she couldn't. Manic's eyes were fixed on Nikki, and how broken she seemed to be inside. He never saw Nikki cry before… he didn't think Christmas would be when she decided to. But it was all too late as Nikki huddled into her knees and sobbed with a great effort for silence. One which she barely managed.

"Sally… get out!" All were surprised when they heard Mina say it. _Mina_, of all people, the princess's best friend had now screamed for her to leave. Sally seemed a little taken back, trying to defend herself; "What, she fell? My fault… how?"

"You tripped my sister, Sally, you knew that would ruin the gift…," Steven protested.

"I didn't so such a thing…"

"Yeah, you did…," Manic said coldly. "You knew it would break Nikki… because you wanted Mina to win me over? That's a pathetic reason. Mina is a very sweet girl… but she could have done it without your crappy sabotage help… Now leave before your tail is sewn onto your forehead…"

Sally gasped at the comment, but rubbed her toe into the ground, before saying "Sorry" in a bitter tone. Then she was gone.

Before anyone could tell, Manic was over at the whimpering girl's side. He patted her back, soothed her, stroked her hair or whispered reassuring things to her. None of which helped the slightest. Nikki finally stood up and ran up to her room. Before anyone could follow, they heard a door slam, and all hope of cheering Nikki up was gone. The emerald prince finally sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Mina cleared her throat; "Maybe_ something _survived…"

"I'm not so sure, Mina…," Sonic said doubtfully, even though he and Nikki never really got along, he still hated to see her so upset and defeated. "It wouldn't hurt to look and see…"

"I'm pretty sure Nikki might feel better if Manic at least _knew_ what she made…," Steven said, handing Manic the dented, shard filled box. Manic's hands cringed for a minute, before opening the box. First he saw the card, but tossed gently under the rubble of the glass, to find one thing survived.

The Nikki angel.

Not even knowing the smile on his face, Mina cleared her throat again. "I think the card would be nice…"

Manic nodded, as he began to read it out loud;

"_My good friend,  
No one has to know,  
But in all good time,  
Reason took control.  
I sat by the fire,  
Thinking things through,  
And to think I denied,  
There could be a me and you.  
But as some things came on,  
My heart started to ache,  
Because baby, when you're not here,  
It might as well be fake.  
So when you read this poem,  
I hope you now know why,  
I never had the strength to say before,  
To say "Please be my guy."_

_ I love you, from Nikki."_

Manic felt a tear fall down his face as he held the Nikki angel in his hands; wondering why Nikki had never told him before. Why? He had a right to know… but he probably wouldn't want to figure it out any other way.

Manic then knew what he needed to do.

He went upstairs, stood outside of Nikki's door, and…

**Mean Sally! :U I'm mad at her. Also, poor Nikki… I'm sorry to Sally fans once again, I have nothing against her, but I really just needed someone to do this, and Sally's position in my story fit the bill. I'm also mad at myself… cause' I like Sally, but I did it this way, anyways. Well, I'm sorry for those who I upset, but… what is Manic planning? Read to find out. R&R please. Thanks!**


	9. Love Is The Perfect Gift

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked the series, but, this is serious Nikanic, in this chapter. And sappy stuff… yeah. I only own Nikki and Steven. No one else; they all belong to SEGA/DIC/Archie (I listed them again?) Also, I do not own the song "Don't Be Shy" it was a Burnham brothers song.**

**Enjoy.**

Manic braced himself, singing softly through the door; "_Don't be shy, cause' I fell what you're feelin' too, so, it's alright… I'll make the first move-~," _The door opened, showing a red-eyed Nikki, with tears down her face and a runny nose. Manic's face softened at her, before embracing her in a snuggly, warm hug. Nikki burrowed her face into Manic's shoulder, sniffling softly. He cuddled her and stroked her back, before saying; "I loved your gift."

"But it broke-,"

She gasped as she saw the one angel left, the one of her. "It's exactly what I wanted, Nix." "An angel?"

"…You."

The ruby girl gasped again, tears of bliss in her eyes. Did she really hear that correctly? She was what he wanted for Christmas? "Manikku, I…" "Hush, Nix… and I love it when you call me '_Manikku'_, but right now… you have one last gift…"

Nikki sniffled again, before murmuring; "What?" The snickering emerald prince pointed up to the top of her doorframe, where a single piece of mistletoe was. Blushing so wildly, it blended with her fur; she felt two warm lips up against her. Soon the taste of vanilla was on her mouth, as Manic began to taste cherries. They just stood for a minute, not wanting to pull apart. After a good minute of a simple kiss, they pulled apart, Nikki with tears of joy lining her orange orbs. "Nix… don't cry-," He was soon embraced by the whimpering girl, whose smile was unexpectedly joyous, and her hug cozy and warm. Just standing outside of her bedroom, they just hugged and cuddled, until someone throat cleared beside them. It was Sonic and Amy. Amy was cuddling her Christmas plushy of Sonic that he oh so carefully made, with the two hedgehogs interlocking hands.

"You guys gonna finish the rest of the party?"

They both nodded, as Manic held out his arm for Nikki to take, and soon they were at the bottom of the stairs. The first thing they got was a hug from Mina, along with congrats and pats on the back. "I'm so happy for you two… you guys are adorable together!" They both flushed deep scarlet and pink as Mina said that, but soon all was interrupted by Rouge running back into the room, about to burst into laughter.

"Steven and Sonia… he proposed!"

Then entire room went silent for a minute, waiting for a reply. "Yes! Of course, Steven! I-I…" they all heard Sonia say, before the room went cheerful as they saw Sonia with her newfound fiancée and engagement ring. There were tears in the magenta hedgehog's eyes and a blush across the fox's muzzle.

Manic nuzzled into Nikki again, kissing her cheek and cuddling her neck blissfully. Nikki giggled at the sensation going through her body as he rubbed into her neck, but quickly regained her senses.

Steven and Nikki both exchanged merry glances as all guests finally parted. The day was ending as only six people were left; Sonic cuddled by Amy, blushing so softly, Sonia and Steven, still hugging each other, and Nikki and Manic… exchanging kisses and cuddles.

"I see you two are now a happy couple?"

Nikki nodded at what Sonia said; "Yup."

"Bout' time Manic admitted, you've been holding this one since you guys first met…" A sly smirk crossed Nikki's face as Steven piped up; "I guess they really are too much alike."

"Yup, they are."

"Hey, Nix…?" Manic whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you have told me if I never told you first?"

"Probably not…," Nikki said with a doubtful frown.

"Well, don't I feel special…"

"Oh, quiet you…," Nikki giggled, nuzzling into Manic. "I just guess there really are such things at Christmas miracles, huh, guys?"

"Yeah… I guess there is… also perfect gifts… might not be what you get from a store…"

Amy chimed; "Yeah, like admitting…"

"Or an oath forever more…" Steven said faintly.

Manic and Nikki both gazed at each other, saying in harmony; "Or love."

Love is the perfect gift… for all.

**Corny ending, and very short, but this was just a wrap up. I hope you guys like it, cause' I think this ending was rather… corny and cute? I dunno, but yeah, Steven made his move… and she said yes! Yeah! R&R, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my little series. Thanks and have a nice day.**


End file.
